


Carrier Programming

by BeanBoozled



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family, Gen, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBoozled/pseuds/BeanBoozled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's carrier programming is activated after Wheeljack installs sparkling programming into the Dinobots in order to make them less aggressive because of the fact that the two(Ratchet and Wheeljack) used their sparks to create ones for the Dinobots, the programming results in Ratchet now being able to do the Transformers equivalent of lactating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grimlock and Swoop

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading Camfield's story: Breastfeeding Chronicles. You should go check it out, you might like it.

Words and Definitions:

Nano-Klik: Roughly one second

Klick: Roughly 1.2 Earth minutes

Breem: Roughly 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor: Roughly 6.5 Earth hours

Recharge: The transformers version of sleeping

Chestplate: Armour covering the breast area

Fauld: Armour covering the central abdominal region

Mouthplate: Protective metal mask that covers a portion of the transformer's face

Glossa: Equivalent of a transformer's tongue

Sensor nodes: Nodes that are located all over the Transformer's frame, giving them the feeling of touch

Optics: Equivalent of a Transformer's eye

Audio receptors: A part of the Transformer, located on the helm, that gives the Transformer the ability to hear

Taste receptors: Nodes located in the 'bot's fuel receiver that give it the ability of taste

Fuel receiver: The equivalent of a Transformer's mouth

Organic: Humans and other organic creatures

Energon pumps: Equivalent to the breasts of a female, though can be developed on both mechs and femmes. Located on both sides of the spark box, and only developed/useable when carrier programming is activated.

Energon dispensers: A part of the Energon pumps, similar to an organic's nipple, though it more or less resembles the tip of a pump at a gas station

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- I do not own Transformers

Ratchet groaned as he was once again forced from recharge, the feeling of a helm being rubbed against his chestplate activating his sensor nodes. The Autobot medic looked down, seeing the much larger frame of his and Wheeljack's youngest creation, Swoop. The winged Dinobot was looking back up at Ratchet, continuing to rub the side of his helm on his creator, his pedes and part of his lower legs hanging over the edge of the berth as he chirped in a similar fashion to a sparkling. Ratchet sighed as Swoop started to rub harder, indicating he wanted the smaller mech to roll over onto his back, though he complied after a few nano-kliks. The larger mech quickly got on top of him, his helm hovering over his creator's chestplate.

"Open!" Swoop said, a mix of a demand and a beg.

Ratchet send the silent command, the metal plating of his chestplate separating down the middle before it opened in a similar fashion to the top of a box, allowing Swoop access to the two energon pumps on the left and right side of his spark box. The smallest Dinobot grinned from metaphorical ear to ear before he latched onto the left one, causing Ratchet to stiffen his frame and bite his glossa in an attempt to keep down a pained cry. He quickly relaxed though as his creation began suckling like any sparkling would, pressing his glossa on the under a part of the energon dispenser in order to encourage the sweet and refined energon out, off-lining his optics as he knead Ratchet's fauld. Ratchet wrapped his arms around his creation, gently petting the sensitive sensor nodes on his winged back in a downward motion. He once again sent a silent command, allowing energon from his systems to be sent to the storing unit that created the majority of the pump before it was refined and sweetened inside, dripping out into the hungry 'bot's fuel receiver, causing his taste receptors to activate and spark up.

Swoop sent out his own command, forcing Ratchet's system to produce the sweet liquid faster in an attempt to keep up with the creation's needs. Ratchet groaned, but only repositioned himself slightly in order to get more comfortable, knowing just how long the larger frames of the Dinobots took to fuel up, especially this early in the Earth's solar cycle, where they hadn't had a chance to get their morning rations. The winged Dinobot began to put the whole energon dispenser piece into his fuel receiver, causing Ratchet to start squirming underneath his creation as Swoop began biting down on the sensitive piece, the Dinobot not realizing that unlike actual sparklings, he did in fact have denta. The medic refrained from pushing the Dinobot off, and attempted to ignore the pain signals his nodes were sending to his processor, learning from a past experience that the attempt to get him off would only result in Swoop latching on painfully, and not letting go for several breems. He instead continued rubbing his back as he whispered into the younger 'bot's audio receptors, asking him to slow down and to stop biting.

Swoop just continued what he was doing, not taking the time to use his processor to think about what he said, too content with the situation to care. This continued on for a few more klicks before Ratchet's attention was diverted from Swoop to the door of his quarters, a large and familiar shadow registering in his processor as his audio receptors picked up the sound of claws scraping on the floor as the figure walked over to the door, opening it wider than the crack that Swoop had left when he entered. It became grossly apparent who is was as the large frame of Grimlock entered the room, fully closing the sliding door behind him as he walked over to the berth, deciding it would better to sit on his knees next to said berth, rather than risk crushing his creator by getting on top of him, being made heavier than the younger Dinobot already on him. Ratchet looked at him before rolling his optics, giving a small nod of approval.

"Alright, alright." Ratchet whispered in a playfully annoyed manner, attempting to not disturb the already suckling mech by talking too loud.

Grimlock put a servo to his mouthplate, removing it fairly quickly with a simple command. He dropped it onto the floor with a loud clank, causing Ratchet to visibly cringe, though it was soon replaced with an expression of relief once he realized Swoop had not been bothered. The large Dinobot laid the upper part of his frame onto the berth, latching onto Ratchet's right energon pump, beginning the process of coaxing the energon out, sending a similar command that Swoop had done, but it seemed to work better, pouring more energon out of the pump and into his fuel receiver. Ratchet continued rubbing Swoop's back with one servo, but he now rested the other one on Grimlock's helm, using what the organics called a thumb to rub circles on it, giving him around the same amount of comfort his 'brother' had.

Swoop had finally calmed down a little bit, now regressing back to a more sparkling-esque suckling style, the youngest Dinobot realizing the fact that the stream of energon was thinning out and would most likely stop soon, his creator not having any more energon to spare without the risk of suffering from a frightening level of a lack of fuel, especially since he was now providing for another one of his creations. The Autobot medic let out a sigh of relief at the lack of pain signals and let his frame relax a bit more, knowing it wouldn't be long before he would have to stop, much to the displeasurement of the two other mechs. He continued nursing the two Dinobots for about another two breems before he finally sent out the command to stop the flow of energon to the pumps.

The two were obviously displeased, Grimlock more so than Swoop, who unlatched from the pump after a few nano-kliks of attempting to get some more energon, despite the lack of it. Grimlock tried for a little bit longer, biting down with greater force than Swoop had done, ultimately causing his creator to stiffen and grind his denta in an attempt to suppress his sounds of pain wanting out of his vocalizer. The Dinobot finally gave up on the futile task, also unlatching from the medic before picking his mouthplate, locking it back into it's place. Ratchet closed and locked his chestplate back into place, recharge creeping up on him as Swoop cuddled into his frame, off-lining his optics. Grimlock decided to settle himself on the floor next to the berth, curling himself up like a cat as he soon followed his 'brother' into recharge. Ratchet, following their lead, also offlined his optics, ignoring the warnings of low energon. He already knew, and didn't care, rations would be handed out in about a joor anyway, he could make it until then, the two Dinobots usually gave him their morning rations anyway, wanting to help replace the energon they took a few earth hours prior, only for the other three to take most of it later in the solar cycle shortly before afternoon rations.

The medic slowly slipped into recharge after his two creations, listening to the soft sound of their vents in-taking and out taking, a rare smile slowly taking over his faceplate.


	2. Bumblebee

Words and Definitions:

Nano-Klik: Roughly one second

Klick: Roughly 1.2 Earth minutes

Breem: Roughly 8.3 Earth minutes

Joor: Roughly 6.5 Earth hours

Recharge: The transformers version of sleeping

Chestplate: Armour covering the breast area

Fauld: Armour covering the central abdominal region

Mouthplate: Protective metal mask that covers a portion of the transformer's face

Glossa: Equivalent of a transformer's tongue

Sensor nodes: Nodes that are located all over the Transformer's frame, giving them the feeling of touch

Optics: Equivalent of a Transformer's eye

Audio receptors: A part of the Transformer, located on the helm, that gives the Transformer the ability to hear

Taste receptors: Nodes located in the 'bot's fuel receiver that give it the ability of taste

Fuel receiver: The equivalent of a Transformer's mouth

Organic: Humans and other organic creatures

N2O: Similar to an Organic's adrenaline, making the bot much faster and have a surge of energy, at the cost of his fuel depleting much faster

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own Transformers

Note: In this, Bumblebee is not a sparkling, but a youngling. A youngling is only a little older than a sparkling, and is far from being a full grown mech or femme. 

Ratchet groaned as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his servos on his optics in a futile attempt to get rid of his processor ache. Several messages popped up, reminding the medic of his almost empty tank, and the Autobots current situation. They hadn't been able to collect much, if any, energon these past few Earth months, leaving all of the 'bots in constant risk of slipping into stasis-lock from the lack of fuel, several of Ratchet's comrades actually being sent to the med-bay after their frame had forced them into a sudden recharge to reserve energy, the only reason him and his assistants hadn't been that un-lucky was because medical assistance was essential, meaning they were the first ones to get their rations, aside from Prime of course. Although, the Decepticons weren't doing much better, but that thought did nothing to lighten Ratchet's foul mood. Ratchet looked over at the doorway to the med-bay as light footsteps were picked up by his audio receptors, giving a forced, soft smile to the yellow Minibot that walked in, his left arm plating having a very noticeable dent in it. The Autobot medic stood up, taking a short trek over to the nearest medical berth, patting on it to indicate that the young 'bot was suppose to take a seat on it.

Bumblebee slowly walked over, most likely due to low energon levels, lifting up his arms and doing a grabbing motion with his servos. Ratchet picked up the Minibot by the sides of his fauld, setting the smaller 'bot on the berth. Bumblebee put out his arm as he opened his fuel receiver, letting out several clicks as he exhaled air from his vents, similar to an organic's yawn, using his other servo to rub his optics, obviously more than ready for a recharge. The medic quickly got to work on fixing the minor injuries as he conducted a scan on the other 'bot, seeing if there was any more damage. He sighed as his scans concluded that the Minibot was dangerously low on fuel, in need of a firewall update, and was mere klicks away from slipping into a stasis lock.

"How did this happen?" Ratchet asked, his usually irritated tone gone, as he motioned towards the arm he was currently working on.

Bumblebee once again did the equivalent of a yawn before answering. "Rec-room...recharge..fell.." The yellow Minibot said groggily.

Ratchet nodded in understandment, the small bot must of been in the rec-room, watching TV or something else before his frame forced him into a recharge, the small mech falling onto the floor. The older mech continued his repairs on Bumblebee, quickly un-denting the metal plating on his arm. 

"All right, all done here." Ratchet said before he once again picked up the Minibot, setting him, pede first, onto the floor, but he quickly picked him back up when the small 'bot took a few wobbly steps before he nearly fell onto the floor, faceplate first. The younger mech squirmed a little, protesting being held in a similar way a sparkling would, he may be young, but he wasn't that young. Ratchet just held him tighter, having to reposition him so that he now held the Minibot on his hip as he commed up his close friend.

.:Hey, 'Jack.:.

.:Hmm..Yeah? What's up, Ratch'?:.

.:You're working in storage now, right? Have any Low Grade?:.

.:Not any we can spare right now... Sorry, Ratch':.

Ratchet groaned, rubbing his temple plating. .:It's fine.. Talk to you later.:. Ratchet offlined the comm between the two as he thought about what to do about Bumblebee's current situation, pacing around the room, attempting to calm the small 'bot down like he had seen many sires and carriers do while on Cybertron, humming a soft tune. This seemed to work as the Minibot stopped attempting to escape being held by the medic, and instead rested his helm on Ratchet's side, arms wrapped around the older mech's fauld, slowly off-lining his optics. Ratchet suddenly came up with an idea, but his facial expression showed that he was less than happy about it. Bumblebee's optics instantly lit up as he let out an, embarrassing, surprised yelp as Ratchet quickly lifted him up from his hip to his chestplate. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" Bumblebee asked, a sudden rush of N2O causing him to have a surge of energy, at the cost of quickly depleting his already low amount of fuel.

"You're in need of fuel, right?" Ratchet asked, arching his optic ridge as he looked at the Minibot, who just stared at him a nano-klik before slowly nodding, visible relaxing.

"Yeah.. Why? Do you have a secret stash of energon or something?" Bumblebee asked as he attempted to get more comfortable in Ratchet's arms, logically wanting to fill his tanks. 

"No, not exactly.." Ratchet replied, obviously hesitant to reply. Bumblebee tilted his helm, arching his optic ridge, which quickly relaxed, his facial expression contorting to one of disgust as he realized what Ratchet meant. "Uh..no." He said, once again attempting to squirm out of his arms, pressing his servos against him, pushing away to try and get the older medic to let go of him.

Ratchet rolled his optics, but decided to give 'Bee what he wanted, putting the younger mech down on the medical berth after taking a few steps back over to it. Bumblebee seemed pleased, but only for a few nano-kliks before he realized that he couldn't get down, or walk for that matter, without assistance. 

"Now look." Ratchet began talking, crossing his arms as he looked down at the Minibot, obviously not amused. "You need fuel, and you won't be able to make it until late night rations. If you would stop being such a little sparkling, I could help you." 

'Bee seemed to think over what Ratchet said before letting out a sigh. "Fine." He said, sounding like a small child that didn't get what they wanted. "But don't tell any other 'bot."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ratchet said in obvious sarcasm, Bumblebee holding up his arms towards Ratchet after a few nano-kliks of hesitation. The older mech picked up the Minibot, sending the silent code he knew very well, his chestplate opening in the same fashion it has done many times before. Bumblebee just stared as he was unsure of what to do, never being pump-fed before, even as a sparkling. He looked up at Ratchet, who let out a frustrated exhale through his vents before he repositioned him, the smaller mech now lying in the crook of the medic's arm, back plating resting against the metal joint connecting the upper and lower part of his arm. 

Bumblebee continued looking in confusion, but took an educated guess on what he was supposed to do. He lean towards the energon pump, once again slightly hesitating before he clamped down on the energon dispenser, grinding his denta on the piece. Ratchet's ventilation hitched as his frame tensed up, almost dropping the Minibot before he quickly got a hold of his composure, although the yellow Minibot appeared not to notice, continuing what he thought was the right way for him to be pump-fed. The older medic attempted to ignore it, sending the code to start producing the refined energon, he didn't have much in his system, but he supposed it was enough to keep Bumblebee from slipping into stasis lock while also having enough energon left over in his system to function.

Bumblebee's taste receptors sparked up as the energon dripped onto them, causing him to grind harder in an attempt to get more, the refined liquid much sweeter in comparison to regular energon, almost tasting like energon candies. Ratchet also grinded his denta, but for a different reason, his processor being flooding with pain signals.

"Hey!" Ratchet said, almost yelling, which caused Bumblebee to stop what he was doing, looking up at Ratchet, keeping the energon dispenser in his fuel receiver. "Calm down.." He said, his voice a lot less harsh as he attempted to have a comforting tone. "Here." 

Ratchet sent the code used by his creations to Bumblebee as he started walking over to his chair, the Minibot instantly figuring out what to do with it, and in turn sent out the command, the code once again making Ratchet's systems produce more of the energon at a faster pace. The medic sat in his chair as Bumblebee began suckling again, his engine purring as he offlined his optics, Ratchet sighing in relief as the smaller mech began to stop using his denta in an attempt to suckle. The older medic let his optics offline as well, this being more comfortable than when he nursed his creations. He continued to use one arm to hold Bumblebee as he now used his other servo to gently stroke a side of 'Bee's faceplate, very similar to an Organic's attempts to calm their children. 'Bee's engine became louder as he repositioned his frame, allowing himself to sit up on his knees on Ratchet's arm, pressing his full frame onto Ratchet's as he began kneading the medic's fauld.

Ratchet continued to ignore the messages indicating a low energon supply as he re-onlined his optics, moving his servo from the Minibot's faceplate to his now easily accessible back plating, running it along a majority of the sensor nodes located on it's surface, physically calming the 'bot, his small frame now lying against Ratchet's for full support, the youngling's suckling slowing down as his systems appeared to be shutting off one by one as he slowly slipped into a non-forced recharge. This continued until all of 'Bee's systems shut off, the Minibot still latched on as his ventilation slowed to match his state of consciousness. Ratchet sent out the command to stop the production of the energon as he gently unlatched Bumblebee, making sure not to wake him before closing his chestplate. 

Bumblebee moved around as he recharged, snuggling into Ratchet. The older medic looked around before settling more comfortably into his seat, deciding to hold the much younger Minibot for a little while. Not like any 'bot needed his medical assistance right now, even if they did, First Aid or Swoop could take care of them.


End file.
